Fix You
by PadmeKenobi
Summary: Often or not, after having returned from Afghanistan, she had often found him sleeping on a hard cot down in his workshop - or even the cold tile floor, although, knowing Tony, the floor probably was nice and warm. Tony/Pepper friendship. Movieverse.


**Fix You**

Pepper's heels echo through the hallway as she makes her way down to Tony's - Mr. Stark's, a voice reminds her safely - workshop. Her footsteps slow down and her brow furrows as something comes to her attention. The familiar sound of blaring music is not assaulting her ears as she nears the key-pad. Instead, the soft mellow tunes of the song _Fix You_ by Coldplay can be heard, and on a much softer volume that is unusual for Tony. She hadn't even known he liked Coldplay. Nimble fingers well practiced in this area type in the numbers - almost automatically turning down the music even more. Pepper walks into his workshop, armed with her Blackberry at the ready. For a nanosecond she thought she must've been wrong, that he wasn't down here at all, but a small movement in the corner catches her eye. Tony is leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, a Scotch in hand - which she _knows_ he shouldn't have this early in the morning, but doesn't say anything - staring intently at something on the opposite wall.

"Feeling nostalgic, Mr. Stark?" Pepper asks good-naturally while coming to stand next to him. Tony's eyes - such a beautiful soulful brown - shift to her face as he takes another swig, relishing in the burn that is traveling down his throat, momentarily distracting him from the over-barrage of emotions that are assaulting him.

"Want one?" He motions towards her with his Scotch, ignoring her question.

Pepper blinks once, sends a small smile his way, before looking down at the list of meetings he had today.

"I don't drink on the job, Mr. Stark." There is a slight pause, "Now, you have a meeting at 2:00 with the pres-"

"I've never been known to be nostalgic alone." Tony's voice interrupts her long list. She pauses, frowning at him. "What?"

"To answer your question. Yes, I am feeling a bit nostalgic, and I can say I've never been alone while I am, so that's why I insist you join me, Potts. C'mon, it'll be fun." He actually manages to make his lips form one of his devilishly handsome smiles, which comes out as only half-heartedly. The smile just doesn't seem to work when there's sadness in his eyes. Pepper gives him a point for trying. Just as she is about to tell him no, once again - no matter how much she actually wants that drink - he interrupts her, looking at something past her left shoulder.

"I finished the car." He downs the Scotch in one gulp, sets the glass down, and begins to massage the back of his neck tiredly. Pepper swirls around so fast to look at the Hot-Rod that she fears she'll fall down. A part of her quakes in sadness as her eyes sweep over the precious car that held so many memories for Tony. This was the last piece that held him close to his father. That's why he had always started fixing it, found something wrong with it, and took everything apart again. She wonders why he had chosen to finish it now.

"Oh, _Tony_..." Her voice is so soft Tony almost didn't hear her. She turns to face him, compassion in her eyes. "Why?"

"It was time to move on." He answers tersely, rubbing a hand over his face, before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She frowns. "Did you get any sleep last night, Tony?"

He shrugs one shoulder slightly. "Maybe a few hours."

She wonders idly where he had slept this time. Often or not, after having returned from Afghanistan she had often found him sleeping on a hard cot down in his workshop - or even on the cold tile floor, although, knowing Tony, the floor probably was nice and warm. Not that she had ever felt it.

Their eyes meet briefly before Pepper looks down at her Blackberry as it begins to buzz. She looks at Tony apologetically as she turns away from him and walks a few feet away.

"Hello?...Ah, yes, this is Pepper Potts. No, I assure you, Mr. Stark will be appearing at the meeting today. Yes, I am _fully _aware that it's been arranged two times already. Mr. Stark will be there. Goodbye." She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, swearing to God that if she gets a headache at 11:30 she will hurt someone.

"So there's no chance that you'll be pushing that meeting back, huh." Tony states, a genuine teasing smile on his face.

Pepper laughs - Tony loves it when he is the one to make her laugh - and shakes her head. "Not on your life."

"Hardass."

Pepper bits her bottom lip, looking him over with a critical eye. "You're quite observant in your sleep-deprived state," she says teasingly.

"I aim to please." He walks up to her, resisting the urge to count her freckles. "So, how about that drink?"

Pepper sighs good-naturally and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, trying to ignore how close he is. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

Tony eyes her before nodding and sending her a small wink as he turns to face the table. "That will be all, Miss Potts.

Pepper turns and opens the door. Just as she is about to leave, she turns and speaks to his back.

"Why don't I put a rain check on that drink, Mr. Stark." They exchange smiles and she leaves him alone, the sound of his voice telling Jarvis to change the music. As the sound of blaring music fills the air, she smiles.


End file.
